Episode 5368 (14 October 2016)
Synopsis On the day of her and Les’ move to Worthing, Pam looks in on a sleeping Jay, pleased that he’s managed to get some rest after living rough for weeks. Les claims that Jay isn’t their problem, but Pam fights Jay’s corner and claims that she won’t turn her back on him. The funeral parlour staff take on the firm’s retirement tradition by sharing memories of Les while he lies in a coffin. Les corners Billy alone and informs him that Pam found Jay in a homeless shelter – he’s in a mess. Les suggests to Billy that now he’s the manager, he should give Jay a job. Ben questions Jay over why he didn’t come home sooner – Jay declares he had nothing to come back for. Ben suggests that he’ll get Jay back in The Arches, but Jay claims he’s done with feeling grateful to Phil. Pam arrives at the Mitchell’s and updates Sharon on Jay’s state. Pam begs Sharon to look into her heart – Jay needs a loving home. Pam is moved when Honey tells her that she and Les are the strongest couple she knows – Honey states how she admires how the pair of them support each other through everything. Back at the Cokers’, Pam opens up the suitcase containing Christine’s wig and clothes and ponders. As Pam and Les prepare to leave, Pam claims that she has something for Les – she’s packed Christine’s clothes into a bag she thought Christine might like. Pam explains that in Worthing, Christine should have her own drawer. Claudette brings Pam and Les into the Vic where there’s a surprise gathering to send them off. Sharon finds Jay and tells him he’s coming home. Jay doesn’t want to take Phil’s charity, but when Sharon apologises, Jay relents and the pair embrace. Billy approaches Jay and tells him there’s a job going at Cokers’ – it’s his if he wants it. When Honey tells Billy that she wants to do anything she can to help him in his role as manager, Billy suggests that she take on Pam’s old job at the funeral parlour – putting make up on the corpses before their relatives visit. Pam finds Babe in the Vic kitchen and tells her that she pities her – she’s a sad and bitter old woman. Outside the funeral parlour, Les and Pam say their goodbyes. Pam carefully places Christine’s bag of clothes in the back seat of the car. Pam and Les drive off of the Square; it’s their new start… As Steven leaves for work, he clocks Lauren’s cold mood with him. Later, when Lauren tells Whitney that she sent the video of Louie saying ‘dada’ to Peter, she’s given food for thought when Whitney points out Steven may see himself as Louie’s dad now. Later, Lauren asks Steven outright whether he’s annoyed that she sent the video of Louie to Peter – Steven admits that he is. Steven explains that he loves Louie as if he’s his own, but Lauren interjects; Peter is Louie’s dad and always will be. Steven approaches Stacey and asks how Martin feels about Ryan being Lily’s dad – but Stacey finds his questioning awkward. Stacey reminds Steven that it’s only natural that Lauren wants to keep Peter in Louie’s life. When Steven returns home, he clocks Lauren not replying with the same sentiment when he tells her he loves her. Lee is on phone to Johnny, fretting that he hasn’t told everyone that his stag’s been cancelled. Whitney overhears and declares that she’s still going ahead with her hen do. Whitney tells the Carters not to make her feel so fragile – she’s okay. In the barrel store, Lee admits to Mick that he’s worried about Whitney having to have a cheap wedding – he needs this job. Mick reminds Lee that he has years to spoil Whitney. Lee’s friend Moose from the army arrives, still thinking that the stag do is on. Before Lee can explain, Moose grabs the fire extinguisher and soaks Whitney. Lee gets a call – he got the job. Moose claims that as there’s even more to celebrate now, he’ll get planning the stag. Kathy overhears Ben telling Jay that he’s going to give Phil part of his liver – she’s floored. Ben tells Kathy that she can’t stop him, but she stands firm. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes